


take me to church

by adarkalleyway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: FIESTA DE DISFRACES AU, argentina!AU, mucho ananá fizz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkalleyway/pseuds/adarkalleyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>perdóneme, padre, he pecado</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zacarías SirIero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zacar%C3%ADas+SirIero), [fuck u](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fuck+u).



> frank tiene bigote creo que es importante que sepan

La reacción promedio de una persona a ser invitada a una fiesta de disfraces es un "ay, qué copado, gracias por invitarme," y vestirse con la ropa que tengan en su placard de lo primero que se les ocurra. 

Para Pete Wentz era diferente. 

Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz Tercero, hijo de Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz Segundo hijo de P.L.K.W Primero, hacía honor a su nombre y estirpe con los mejores disfraces del microcentro. Y no sólo los disfraces, sino las mejores fiestas. La familia de Pete estaba llena de guita, al punto de literalmente tener un televisor en el baño y un clóset walk-in demás en su penthouse en Palermo. Y como buen hijo de padres con plata, Pete organizaba fiestas que se esperaban todo el año, un mes o dos antes de la fecha de su cumpleaños todos sus conocidos estarían revisando sus buzones para recibir la anticuada pero detalladísima carta de Wentz. 

Para cronologizar brevemente las hazañas de Pete frente a la máquina de coser (porque, por supuesto, él mismo se cosía sus disfraces), comencemos por su cumpleaños número quince. "Cómo un chico va a alquilar un salón para su quinceavo cumpleaños?" le dijo su abuelo. "Abuelo, honestamente, tu opinión me chupa un huevo" respondió el joven Wentz Tercero, mientras bajaba la vista nuevamente hacia su molde para un traje de astronauta.  
Ese año, la fiesta fue un éxito, y Pete se le declaró a Mikey en una escalera, sacándose el casco de astronauta e invitándolo a "recorrer las estrellas con él." Mikey, vestido de Harry Potter, se enrojeció hasta las orejas y no paraba de reírse. Fue una linda escena. 

Cumpleaños número dieciséis del tercer P.L.K.W. de la familia, celebrose en la casa quinta del abuelo Wentz Primero. Temática: cine. Éste fue el primer año en que Pete y Mikey coordinaron disfraces: Mikey estaba usando un saco beige sobre pantalones beige, con una camisa horrible abajo y el pelo alborotado; Pete era una escena más graciosa, con una peluca colorada y un cárdigan sobre una camisa rosa y una pollera tableada. Eran bastante reconocibles como Brad y Janet de Rocky Horror, y cuando Pete sacó a Mikey a bailar, siendo Wentz el que guiaba, se veían muy graciosos. 

Nada muy relevante pasó en los siguientes dos años, aparte de que Pikey (les habían puesto un nombre de pareja. Mikey se hacía el que no le gustaba. Pete sabía que sí.) había rendido homenaje a Kiss en la edición Top 40 de la fiesta de Pete, y habían empezado la universidad en el siguiente año. Conocieron un montón de gente nueva, lo que entusiasmaba a Pete, porque por fin iba a conseguir la gente para llenar un salón en el que tenía el ojo desde su cumpleaños dieciséis. 

Así fue como la noche del 5 de junio del 2014 se reservó bajo el nombre de Wentz en un salón con vista a los lagos, cátering privado y tres ambientes diferentes, y la cantidad de invitados fue casi duplicada. Mikey llevó no sólo a sus compañeros de la carrera de Gastronomía, sino también a su hermano, quien volvía después de cinco años de trabajar como modelo de estilismo en el extranjero; Pete consiguió que su mejor amigo Patrick, estudiante de música, llevase a sus compañeros de curso, a quienes Pete había conocido a través de varias incursiones en la casa de Patrick. 

Las fiestas de Wentz no servían alcohol. O, más bien, no servían alcohol que realmente tuviese efecto en la gente: se podían encontrar sobre todas las mesas cualquier cantidad de botellas de strawberry fizz, ananá fizz y sidra de manzana, como si se tratase de una fiesta familiar de fin de año cualquiera. Así, cada cinco personas que se veían alrededor del salón, una tenía en la mano una botella de bebida semi-alcohólica, que se iba pasando entre varios. 

Aún así, esta Wentzfest celebraba una ocasión especial: todos los invitados eran mayores de edad. Por lo tanto, y bajo sugerencia de Brendon, un compañero de universidad y amigo cercano de Pete, la temática de la fiesta fue Disfraces Provocativos. Todos los invitados eran amigos de Pete y, consecuentemente, de Brendon, por lo tanto estaban perfectamente cómodos con esta temática y acudieron felizmente.  
No le llevó mucho esfuerzo a Pete diseñar los disfraces para él y Mikey ese año. Inspirados en la época victoriana, ambos llevaban capas, coronas y gorgueras, además de calzas bordó imposiblemente ajustadas y tiradores. Nada más. Después de algunos minutos Mikey dejó de envolverse con la capa y su cara volvió a su color normal, para disfrutar la fiesta normalmente. 

Aún así, Mikey estaba pendiente de su celular: su hermano estaba llegando tarde. Ya era la una y media, la fiesta había empezado hace dos horas y ya había conocido a los amigos de Patrick. Eran buenos tipos. Joe y Ray estaban juntos en la carrera, estudiando guitarra, mientras que Patrick y Andy estudiaban música y Frank estudiaba composición.  
Joe y Ray eran tipos serios, de caras adultas y barba y pelo largo con rulos, pero estaban usando shorts negros, guantes blancos y un cuello blanco con un gorro, un súper minimalista disfraz de piloto y azafata. Patrick era el más modesto de los 5, pero aún así, el mejor disfraz: con un enterito negro y un sombrero extraño, sumado a un par de alas de colores, decía ser un Ángel de Victoria's Secret. Andy estaba vestido de espadachín, con calzas negras y un casco, y una espada de esgrima en la mano; y Frank, con una minifalda roja y botas de PVC, mas una vincha con cuernitos en la cabeza, era el más atrevido, pero, de cierta manera, no era ridículo, sino que el disfraz encajaba perfectamente con él.

Los mozos del cátering del salón estaban vestidos escasamente. Era entretenido verlos repartir comida y que en sus brazos, llevando servilletas, hubiese más tela que en el resto de su cuerpo.  
Para cuando se había servido el primer plato, Mikey ya estaba en la puerta, envuelto en su capa tratando de comunicarse con su hermano. No fue hasta las dos y media que llegó, corriendo por la avenida, con un cuello negro de sotana y pantalones cortos y ajustados, con un rosario colgando del cuello y los ojos fuertemente delineados. Mikey sabía que no se iba a decepcionar de las habilidades estilísticas de Gerard. 

Se saludaron rápidamente y entraron al salón, donde Mikey lo guió hacia la mesa: lo presentó a Pete, quien elogió su disfraz, y al resto, aunque había una silla vacía. Nadie se molestó en preguntar sobre eso hasta que Frank volvió del baño, retocándose el fuerte labial rojo, y levantó una ceja al ver al cura sentado en frente suyo.  
Pete y Mikey empezaron a reír al darse cuenta de la situación. "Tal vez es una señal del cielo," dijo Gerard, mirando a Frank de arriba a abajo, disfrutando lo que veía. Era bajito, y las botas y la minifalda le hacían justicia. 

De cualquier manera, apenas terminó la comida y se empezaron a pasar más botellas de ananá fizz entre los invitados, Gerard desapareció del grupo, yéndose a un cómodo rincón a observar al petiso vestido de látex que su hermano no le había mencionado. Se debió perder en sus pensamientos y la botella de ananá que tenía en la mano, porque apenas se dio cuenta, el diablillo estaba caminando hacia él con paso de modelo y cara de malas intenciones.  
No registró la transición entre estar sentado con Frank en frente mirándolo hacia abajo, y tener a Frank sentado encima con la lengua hasta su garganta y el contenido de una botella de ananá fizz volcado entre ellos. No fue hasta que Frank se despegó de él para tomar aire que, sin soltar las manos de su pelo, le dijo en voz casi inaudible, "perdóneme, padre, he pecado."


End file.
